1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is aircraft air conditioning exhaust energy recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, aircraft air conditioning exhaust is expelled through air-flow outlet valves without taking advantage of the potential energy contained in the pressure difference of the interior of the cabin in relation to the exterior of the aircraft caused by the flow of air required for its renewal.